The present invention relates generally to a portable plant and in particular to an asphalt making plant including a portable silo and elevator capable of being self-erected at a remote site and a method for erecting same. As used herein, "self-erecting" means being able to be erected without the assistance of cranes, forklifts, or jacks.
In cases where a truck must transport asphalt from a fixed plant location over a considerable distance, it becomes economically attractive to provide a portable plant for producing asphalt at or near the final destination of the asphalt. Although portable plants of various designs have been previously employed, large capacity portable silos, that is 100 tons or more, have typically used a large crane for erection or have utilized complicated lifting mechanisms.